Dark meets Light
by black hearted evil
Summary: Shadow2Dark sequel! Shadow's trying to find out who the mystery person following him is. Meanwhile, Eggman's trying to destroy Shadow's special program, but he must turn him into a human to do this. His machine went wrong and turned all animals into human
1. Meet Flame

**My sequel to my favorite story- Shadow2Dark! My 21st story!**

**ShadTikal4ever aka V.B.-**If you're reading this… (and I'm sure you are…) I can't believe that you reviewed right after I uploaded! It's either I'm fast at uploading… or you check your e-mail a lot!

**On with my sequel!**

Shadow sighed. _Her rhythmical breathing is so… musical to my ears…_ He sighed yet again. _I can't believe she let me stay in her house… she's really nice… not like Rouge… who kicked me out right after she found out that Amy let me stay with her._

(A/N- Shadow is supposed to stay w/Rouge in Shadow2Dark… remember?)

_I still can't believe this… I love you, Amy… you care about me so much… _Shadow stood up and sat on the chair next to the window. He heard the wind whistle. _Was that the wind? It kinda sounded weird…_

Suddenly he saw something moving in the darkness. Shadow took out his gun and jumped out the window. He saw the mysterious figure moving around near the trees. Shadow followed it. He finally caught up with the figure. He was as tall as Tails.

"Who are you? And why are you snooping around here at 3:00 in the morning?" Shadow asked.

It was a triple-tailed fox. Except… his tails… were engulfed in black flames. Around his hands were the same black flames. Even his eyes, showed the black fire and the hatred he showed.

"Get the HELL away from me! It isn't your business!" the small fox said.

The small fox ran away from him. Shadow was curious about that small fox. "Shadow? Are you okay?" Amy called out through the window.

_She cares about me so much… _"Yeah… I'm okay…"

**Later…**

Shadow sat up in bed. He couldn't sleep. His mind focused on that strange triple-tailed fox. _His tails, hands… and even eyes… had black fire surrounding them… I know I can summon up a black fire… but only for a short while… that small boy must really be powerful and evil to do that…_

He took out his Chaos Emerald and put it under his bed. He yawned and finally closed his eyes.

**The next day…**

The bright light coming from the opened window near him blinded Shadow. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and reached under the bed for his emerald. He gasped. _It's not here! Where the hell can it be?_

He jumped off of his bed and searched under his bed. _No sign of it anywhere…_

He was nervous. He ran downstairs where Amy was. "Ames… do you know where my emerald is?" he asked nervously.

"Umm… no… I'm baby-sitting today… so I'm awake early!" she said.

There was a ring of a doorbell and Amy answered it. A little boy came walking in with Tails.

"Hey, Shadow… meet my new friend! He just moved in and stuff! I helped him get to Amy's house… and now I gotta go! Eggman's plotting something using the Chaos Emeralds…" Tails said.

"What? What is it?" Shadow asked.

"Umm… we don't know yet…" Tails said. "Well, good bye!" he said, running out the door.

"You're Flame… right?" Amy asked.

The small boy nodded. He took of his jacket… to reveal… 3 tails.

**Doh! I forgot to suggest that name to V.B.! Oh well, too late now… review please!**


	2. Flame's Inferno

**Thanx, V.B.! Of course, Shadow will ask the 3 most trusted people to help him… I'm not telling who yet! But… of course you know you're in it… thanx for letting me use V.B. whenever! You too Jayln! (hint- Jayln… V.B…. in intro?)**

_This boy…the one from last night? No… that small fox had black flames on his tails and hands… and eyes. Wait… flame… the boy's name is Flame… I need to know why! But… I also need to know what Eggman's plan is…_ Shadow sat down.

"Flame… can you tell me why your name is Flame?" Shadow asked.

The smile he had disappeared. "Umm… when I was little… I survived this fire and… I guess… that's why my parents call me Flame…" he said, looking away.

"That's it?" Shadow asked, waiting to hear more.

"…"

"Shadow… I'm here to baby-sit him… not interrogate him…" Amy said.

Someone broke the door down. "I'm sorry Amy, but this is an emergency!" from outside stepped in a red echidna… following him was a familiar white bat.

Amy and Shadow looked at them. "What's wrong, Knuckles?" Shadow asked.

He was panting. Rouge came in and sat down next to the boy. She smiled at him, trying to reassure any worries he had.

"This is a total emergency! When I woke up this morning… the Master Emerald was gone! I asked Rouge… she doesn't know who took it!" Knuckles yelled.

"Someone took my only Chaos Emerald!" Rouge said.

"Why? What happened? When Shadow woke up, he said his was lost too…" Amy said, with a bit of concern in her voice.

"Umm… Ms. Rose… where's the bathroom?" the young fox asked.

Amy smiled and pointed him the way to the bathroom. The young fox thanked her and Flame walked away. In the bathroom, he locked the door and looked out the window. He looked at his watch and pressed a few buttons.

"What? What is it?" some voice came.

Suddenly a hologram of Eggman came from the watch. "Ah… Flare…"

"Nah… they think my name is Flame…"

"Okay… So, Flare… what information did you gather?" Eggman asked him.

"IT'S FLAME! And… they know nothing of your plan…" Flare/Flame said.

"Excellent… before you leave… enter inferno mode… then… attack the 'target'…" Eggman said.

"You know I can't enter inferno mode just like that." Flame said, while snapping his fingers.

"I'm helping you, Flare… so you help me…"

"I don't know how this is helping me, Eggman…"

"Last night, when you needed help, who helped you? Surely not Shadow…"

"But… I'm not this kind of person… I'm a nice kid…"

Eggman smiled. "But I helped you with your… **problem**…"

Flame sighed and walked outside the bathroom with a smile. _I know he helped me… but because of that I have to lie and possibly hurt people? I can't really control my Inferno side… I have to tell them about Eggman's plan… but if I do… then… he… I can't… I **have** to go with this… Isn't this blackmail? I need someone to help me… I need them to save me from Eggman…_

_I need someone to help me… Eggman has some plan with the Chaos Emeralds… and the Master Emerald? Gone? I can't believe this… who would be awake at… that time of day… that boy I found snooping around…_

Shadow ran upstairs. He grabbed his phone and called the first trustworthy person he thought of. _I know he'll help me… he has to… _

"Vinny!" Shadow yelled through the phone.

"Yeah?" Vinny gasped. "Shadow! Someone stole my emerald! I just woke up… and… it was gone! I always keep it in my cloak! I do!" Vinny said, nervously.

Vinny was always wearing that long, black cloak… although it wasn't long enough to cover his green and pink (yes, pink…) shoes. (I didn't make Vinny… ShadTikal4ever did)

"I need help…"

"I knew that Sonic said you needed a psychiatrist… but really?" Vinny asked.

"NO! Help as in, the help you **will** give me!" Shadow said.

"I'll be there in a snap!" Vinny said over the phone.

Shadow ran back downstairs. Vinny got there. "What's with the door, Amy?" Vinny asked, as he went in.

**Yayness! It's a different kind of cliffy! You guys now know who that mysterious boy is… but what is Eggman's plan? Bio for Flame/Flare…**

Flame/Flare the triple-tailed fox

Species- why ask?

Age-10

Description- he's as tall as Tails… maybe a bit taller. He has darker color fur than Tails but it isn't a dark brown…

Likes-…

Dislikes-lying…

Flame can go into Inferno mode **but** he cannot control it. He can only go into Inferno mode if-

**Outta time! Let's go!**


	3. Enter Vinny and Jayln

**Jayln and I will appear in this chapter… and I am saying this because… she was a bit confused…**

"Ah… so Eggman's planning something again…" Vinny understood.

Someone knocked on the door… or what's left of it. Tails came in.

"Tails… what are you doing here? It's 8:30!" Amy said.

"Umm… I'm picking Flame up so I can drop him home…" Tails said.

"We need more help…" Knuckles said.

"Although I'm going to regret this… really bad… I have to do it…" Flame whispered.

He and Tails were outside of Amy's house. "Umm… Tails? I can take it from here…" Flame said.

"You sure?" Tails asked.

Flame nodded with a small smile. Tails waved good-bye and left. Flame's watch communicator turned on. "Good… now go into inferno mode…"

"I can't… unless I'm really mad or when I have three Chaos Emeralds… but… when I'm mad… I can't control my inferno side… I need the Emeralds to do it…"

Eggman sighed. "Use them… fine…"

Flame took out three emeralds. "Powers of the Chaos, unite… Pure evil I will need tonight…" Flame whispered.

"Kai?" Shadow sighed. "I need your help…"

Vinny and Knuckles held back a laugh.

"Oh my god! You're actually calling me?" Kai asked him.

"Yes… I need extra help…" Shadow whispered.

"I'll be right over!" she said.

Shadow sighed. "I need some fresh air…"

He walked outside. He put his head down. _What's going on? Someone has to know… Although this seems bad… I just know it'll get worse… I should get Jayln… both Kai and Jayln are good at fighting… especially side-by-side… Vinny too… I can't believe all three of them are friends… I can never be friends with Kai… just thinking about her scares me… some creepy stalker…_

Shadow looked up to find the triple-tailed fox… three emeralds kept circling him. They were protecting him and supplying him with the power he needs. Shadow gasped in horror. Vinny ran outside.

"That's the fox you talked about?" Vinny asked, looking down at the small fox.

Flame smiled… but didn't talk. He took out a gun… not just any gun… a gun he stole from Shadow. Shadow's eyes widened as he searched for his gun.

"Maybe you misplaced it?" Vinny asked.

"No! I always keep it with me!" Shadow said.

Flame pointed it at Shadow. "Watch out, Shadow!"

Kai kicked him away. Shadow fell onto the floor with much force. Instead of Shadow getting hit, Kai did. She fell to the ground; hand on her upper left arm… she was bleeding. The triple-tailed fox looked at what he had done and fled. Kai put her hand on the bloody part of her shoulder.

Vinny helped them both up. She looked at the ground. The pain was unbearable… but she had no regrets.

"Kai… you okay?" Vinny asked.

"No, you dope! I'm just bleeding right here… perfectly fine!" she said sarcastically.

"Come on… Rouge knows how to fix this…" Shadow said as he grabbed her right arm.

Shadow ran back into the house. Vinny followed them but stopped. He heard the wind whistle harshly.

**Somewhere out there…**

"Arrgh! I hit that other hedgehog! I can't believe this! I wasn't supposed to…" Flame said, tears streaming down his face.

"Calm down, boy…" Eggman said through the communicator.

"I can't do this anymore!" Flame yelled.

"You have to…" Eggman said.

Flame was back to himself… but as he heard Eggman say this, his eyes burned a fiery black. "What did you say?" he asked menacingly…

His hands burned into a black fire. "No… I won't let my inner Inferno get to me! I have to control myself!" Flame said.

"But… working with Egghead… don't you think you can get the attention you deserve?" his inner self asked.

"No… people **do** give me attention…"

"No… they give you attention because they think you're a freak… they think that you're weird…" his Inferno told him.

"No… you're me! You can't be real!" Flame said to no one.

"You're right… and wrong… I am your inner Inferno… what you call me… Flare… what you call yourself now… Flame…"

"NO! You **are** me… how can you be doing this?" Flame yelled.

No one answered him. He sighed. He was still crying softly.

**Amy's house…**

"Ow… ow… no… ow…" Kai muttered as Rouge was mending her arm.

"Come on, Kai… you can take on huge monsters and gigantic robots… but not this?" Rouge asked, rubbing her fur with alcohol.

"Well, monsters and robots don't burn, okay?" Kai asked loudly.

A whistle of the wind made Kai's head jerk up. It was soft and gentle.

"Did you guys hear that? There's almost no breeze tonight… yet I heard something…" Kai said.

"Maybe the wound got to her…" Vinny said.

The whistle was slowly disappearing.

"Shut up! I heard it!" Kai said.

She stood up. The wind was calling to her.

"Umm… Kai… you're hurt……" Rouge said.

Kai blocked everything. She heard the soft, gentle wind call to her. Vinny watched what she was doing. Suddenly he heard the harsh wind's whistle again.

**Still somewhere out there…**

Flame sobbed softly. He then looked at the communicator. His anger grew to a harsh level… but his sadness prevented him from going into his inferno mode.

**Amy's house…**

"That's it… I'm getting Jayln… Kai and Vinny have gone totally insane…" Shadow said.

"No… the wind… really severe wind…" Vinny said.

"No… gentle and soft…" Kai said.

Rouge stood up and examined both hedgehogs to see what was wrong. She looked at Kai's arm… to see if that was the cause of the hallucinations…

Jayln entered the house and hugged Shadow in her death hug. "Jay-ln… can't brea-the…" he gasped out.

She let go. "Did you guys hear the wind? It was whistling a song while I walked over here!" Jayln said.

Shadow looked at the three as if they were crazy. "Whistling a song?"

Jayln nodded.

Kai closed her eyes. She pictured a huge forest… where someone was softly crying… Vinny pictured some huge lab… anger filled all sides of it.

Shadow didn't understand what was going on. He stared at the three. "Wait… maybe… the wind's trying to tell us something…" Knuckles said.

"Huh?… Or… it's telling us about someone…" Kai said.

"What?" Rouge asked, confused.

"A forest…" Kai whispered.

Vinny shook his head. "A laboratory…"

A scream was heard upstairs. Shadow's eyes showed great fear. _You can hurt me… but do not hurt my friends… especially Amy!_

He ran upstairs to find the triple-tailed fox. The emeralds didn't surround him this time.

"Who are you?" Shadow asked.

"Me? I'm your worst nightmare…" the small kitsune said, grabbing Amy and jumping out the window. Shadow jumped out through the same window and followed the small fox.

Shadow kept following the fox. He was so close, until one of Eggman's huge machines landed in front of him. Shadow began destroying it… from behind him came Kai. She kicked the huge hammer away from the robot. Jayln jumped up on it's head and started destroying it's circuits. Vinny started kicking the robot's support system.

"Shadow! Go ahead and save her…" Kai told him.

Shadow gave her a smile and ran off. Kai smiled. She cracked her knuckles and gave the robot the most powerful kick she's ever done. The robot fell down, shattering to pieces.

Jayln was happy. Vinny was panting. Kai… she listened to the wind.

_The wind changed… it feels trapped… trapped within the clutches of great evil…_

Kai grabbed Jayln and Vinny's hands and ran towards the forest behind Station Square.

**Jayln- **Yayness! You're in here! I promise I'll make you tougher in the next chappie…

**V.B.-** You're in here too! I tried to keep you in character… did I do it wrong?

**Fortune Zyne-** Sure, I'll take your character… but I don't know about her much… Jayln and Vinny I know because (they're my buds) and I've read a story with them in it… I've also written stories with Vinny and Jayln in it so it's easier… but I don't know Hope that much… so… if you have a story that can explain her, I'd happily read it so I can write about her!

** You guys don't know what Eggman's plan is yet... his plan will probably go into effect next chappie or the next one after that... See ya next time!**

**) Kai-Senpai ) **


	4. Kai's Secret

**Hey you guys! **

**Jayln- **Sorry you were confused! Gomen! Forgive me! You probably got confused when Flame/Flare was talking to himself… Flame kinda has… just call it a split personality… Flare is evil… Flame is nice… Flare is his Inferno side… Flame is a regular kitsune… also… you'll notice in this chappie… people got turned into human… except you… sorry! I don't know what you look like!

**Fortune Zyne**- You probably already got my e-mail… sorry to bother you… gomen nasai…

Shadow stopped when the young fox stopped. "Who are you? Why don't you go home to your parents?" he asked angrily.

"I have no home! I have no parents! She's been the only maternal figure to me!" the fox said as he pointed to Amy.

"You don't even know her!" Shadow said.

"Yes… I do…" Flare said. He lost his black fires and looked like Flame… but it wasn't Flame talking…

"You're the kid she baby-sits…"

"Yes… and no… the kid she baby-sits… is trapped…" Flare said.

Flare threw Amy to the ground. Shadow caught her. He ran to the forest.

**In the forest…**

"Kai, what are we doing here?" Jayln asked her.

"Maybe… if we follow the wind we hear… we might learn something…" Kai whispered.

"**I** learned something… you're both delusional…" Vinny said.

Kai saw something moving in the trees. She was determined to know what it was. She grabbed her friends' hands and followed. She was not fast… but she was quiet. They snuck behind the figure. It was a small triple-tailed fox.

"Wait… that's the fox that attacked you, Kai…" Vinny said, as he noticed the black fire.

Kai walked up to him. Flare turned around and grabbed her right hand. The black fire on his hands burned darker.

"Kai… long time no see…" Flare said.

"You know him?" Jayln asked.

"Didn't you shoot her?" Vinny asked.

"No… Flame shot her… I, Flare… used to be her friend…" Flare said.

"No…" Kai whispered. "Flare… don't say any more…"

"Why isn't your hand burning?" Jayln asked.

Flare smiled. "Never told your friends?"

"Shut up! Shut up! I forgot everything about that!" Kai yelled at him.

Flare started pulling her gloves off. She pulled away from him. The gloves that once reached her elbows was almost off. She ran away from Jayln and Vinny. When she was finally all alone… she pulled the glove off.

"He burned through my circuits…" Kai said.

She looked at her right hand. Wires were split and burned.

"I need to repair myself… but how? They'll all find out…" Kai said.

She quickly put her glove back on when she heard footsteps behind her.

"What happened?" Jayln asked with a bit of concern.

"Nothing… I'm sorry… everything's fine!" Kai said with a smile.

"Okay… come on… let's go back to Amy's… we need a plan…" Vinny said.

**Amy's house…**

"Okay… we know who the fox is…" Shadow said.

Kai stared outside the window. _Although made of denser metals…that still had it's costs… Flare knew that my right side of the body… is…_

"Kai! You okay?" Rouge asked.

Kai smiled and nodded.

**Eggman's lab…**

"Egghead, set up the machine… we fire the laser tonight…" Flare said.

Eggman was pressing a few buttons. A huge laser was lifted from the floor below. Flare set up the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald. The machine started working. Suddenly a sign flashed on the monitor. In big red letters it said 'WARNING'

Flare gasped. He took and emerald and shielded himself from what might happen. A huge flash of light filled the lab… then it spread out onto Station Square…

**Amy's house…**

"What's with the lights?" Knuckles asked.

Everyone closed their eyes. Jayln took something out of her pocket to protect her. It was a fake Chaos Emerald. She held it in her hands.

After the light disappeared… Jayln opened her eyes and gasped. Shadow looked at himself then ran to the bathroom mirror. He had black hair, red streaks… but his hair wasn't long. He still had red eyes.

"No… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Shadow screamed.

Knuckles opened his eyes. He was a bit darker than them… but he didn't care. His brown locks of hair reached his shoulders. His mouth was wide open.

Amy looked at herself. She looked like a normal 12-year-old girl. She had her red headband over her blonde hair.

Rouge was hiding in the closet… not showing herself to anyone…

Vinny opened his eyes. He was a bit shorter than the other teens… he had blonde hair and blue eyes. He had a necklace of white rope. On it, had one black bead in the middle, two white, and two brown. Each was exactly two centimeters away from each other…

(V.B.'s info…)

Kai looked at herself… she had long brown hair… reaching under her shoulders… above her waist. She looked at her right hand… although she wasn't a hedgehog… her hand still showed the burned circuits. She hid her hands in her pockets.

"Rouge… why don't you come out?" Amy asked her.

"No! I can't!" Rouge said.

Knuckles ran over to the closet.

"Rouge, come out now… or I'll break this door down…"

"Go ahead and try, sonofabitch!" she yelled.

**Okay… I really don't know what Rouge is supposed to look like as a human… any suggestions on what she should look like? Help would be appreciated…**

**V.B. **umm… I think I got it right…I kinda copied everything you told me…

**Jayln… **if you'd like to review and tell me what you would like Jayln to look as a human… it's never too late!


	5. Eggman's Mistake

**Sorry, I got an idea from… my brother… about what Rouge should look like…**

**I was excited to write the next chappie… yayness!**

"Oh, fine… either way, you guys'll have to see me…" Rouge said.

She opened the closet door and Knuckles's mouth was open widely. Shadow ran out of the bathroom.

"I CAN'T BE DARK AGAIN!" Shadow yelled.

"Dark is kinda cute…" Jayln said.

"HOW COME YOU AREN'T A HUMAN?" Shadow asked angrily.

Jayln showed him a Chaos Emerald. She held it out for everyone to see.

Knuckles was still staring at Rouge. She was a bit tall. She had short brown hair… as short as her ears. She had tan skin… (brown matches the tan skin…)

"Damn…………" Knuckles drooled out.

Rouge slapped him. Kai looked sadly at her arm. The wires were split and burned. She suddenly got off of the chair and went into the bathroom.

She sat down on the floor. She was crying softly… she tried not to let anyone hear… _I hate Flare… I hate him…friends? Yeah right… I was his baby-sitter… he's still trying to find a good mother? I don't get him…I, who has lost both my parents…and almost died… am happier than he… who has a father and a real home…Why can't he see all the good things that he has? I need to repair my arm now… or it may malfunction…but wait… wouldn't they get suspicious? I don't care… I'd rather have them know than having a worthless arm…_

Kai walked around the small bathroom. She lay her arm down on the sink.

**Eggman's base…**

Flare was coughing. Eggman stepped out of the smoke. He was confused at what just happened.

Back at Amy's… 

Inside the bathroom, Kai quietly worked on repairing her arm. Outside, Shadow and everyone were grouped up to talk about their plan.

"Okay… so… wait… where's Kai?" Shadow asked them.

Some people shrugged. The rest answered with a no.

Kai held a screwdriver with her left hand. She started putting screws in the right slots. She accidentally dropped the screwdriver and it injured her left arm. She looked at the long and deep cut. It was bleeding. She didn't worry about it and kept repairing her arm. The pain on her left arm was intense… she got shot on her left shoulder… and now, she injured herself… _What else could go wrong?_

Suddenly someone tried to enter the bathroom. It was locked for she wanted no one find her repairing her arm.

"Kai? You okay?" Shadow's voice called out.

She immediately stopped crying when she heard him worry for her.

"Umm… yeah… don't worry about me…" she said.

**A few minutes later…**

Kai came out of the bathroom with a smile on her face. She joined everyone as they talked about their plan. She smiled and folded her arms on the table, forgetting the burn on her right wrist. Although she could not feel it, it was there…

"Kai… what happened to your wrist?" Rouge asked, with concern.

Kai looked at her wrist. She lost her smile. She hid her hand under the table.

"Umm… nothing…" she lied.

"Isn't that from Flare's hold on your arm?" Jayln asked.

Kai nodded. "But… it's fine now… please… don't worry about me… we have bigger things to worry about…" she whispered.

"But… we have to see if that caused some serious damage…" Rouge said, taking Kai's hand.

Kai pulled her hand away from Rouge. "I said I'm fine!" she half-yelled.

Rouge looked down and took her hands away from her. Shadow looked at Kai with suspicion. _What's wrong with her? She's usually fine… happy and… cutesy all the time… that burn? How did she not notice? She looks as if she's been crying… what happened to this girl?_

Rouge looked at the blackened skin on Kai's arm. She had a worried look on… but was reassured by Kai's smiling face. Rouge shook away her concern… they all focused on their strategy again.

"Okay… look… knowing Eggman, he already found a new base…" Amy said.

Knuckles stared at Rouge… _She's a friggin' babe!_

"Without our emeralds, guns and weapons… we're powerless!" Vinny said.

He put his head down… his blonde hair touched the table… Kai looked at them all… she sighed. _Powerless? I think not… actually… we have weapons… I'm good at kicking… Shadow is too… Jayln and Vinny… maybe… punching? Knuckles… definitely punching… Rouge… kicking…_ She sighed yet again. _But… if another 'accident' like this happens…I may be 'paralyzed' on the right side… forever!_

"You guys… I have a plan…" Kai said.

**Eggman's base…**

"You idiot! Try again! What did you do?" Flare yelled.

"I'm sorry!" Eggman yelped.

"Try it again!" Flare bellowed.

Eggman walked to the controls. Flare put the emerald back in place.

_This is bad… let me out! Why are you controlling me? You are my Inferno side… as in… I'm supposed to be in control! Let me go!_ Flame struggled to yell out.

**Amy's place…**

The sky filled with light yet again. This time, it was too late for Jayln to grab the fake emerald. She closed her eyes.

She opened her eyes. She had pale skin. Her dirty blonde hair was in the way of her eyes. She pulled them away to find that she was wearing black tank top, skirt and boots. She looked similar to Kai.

Kai looked at her and smiled. She crossed her legs… which she found rather hard while wearing her favorite black jeans. She put her head down on the table. She crossed her hands.

**Eggman's lab…**

The place was filled with smoke yet again. Flare was still a fox… however… as Eggman came out of the smoke…

"Ohsweetlordabove… you're a fat-"

"SHIT! I'm a cat!" Eggman yelled.

He ran over to a mirror. He was a huge reddish-orange cat, his shades still on his eyes. His lab coat was still on him.

**Amy's house…**

"Knuckles… you'll have to confront Eggman…" Shadow said.

Amy suddenly heard a huge blast of wind. It tried to tell her something.

"Umm… Shadow… I think that's a bad idea…" Amy said.

"You're right… if we get lost… get separated… then…" Shadow started.

Knuckles stood up when he heard the wind whistle his name.

**Eggman's lab…**

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! I LOOK LIKE GARFIELD OR SOMETHING!" Eggman said.

"Nah… you would really flatten Garfield right about now…" Flare said.

"I have to reverse this!" Eggman yelled.

"No…" Flare said. "You will do nothing of that kind…" Flare said.

"Oh, what will stop you? I have millions of robots that are fire-proof…"

Flare's eyes narrowed. He started blowing wind out… which confused Eggman. Suddenly, Eggman heard the wind… hypnotizing him… calling out to him…

"How do you do this?" Eggman called through.

"Sometimes… the wind follows my feelings… and sometimes… I make it follow…"

"WHAT?" Eggman asked, confused.

Flare sighed, mocking his stupidity. "You know… not seeing the scientist part of this crazy scientist…" he muttered to himself. "I control the wind surrounding me… sometimes on purpose… most of the times… it just starts whistling my feelings… when I'm sad… the wind whistles softly… at times of anger… harsh, strong winds… but it can only be heard by people who want to listen… is willing to listen… or I **make** them listen…"

**Amy's house…**

"Let's kick his ass yet again!" Knuckles said.

"Wait… what if it's a trap? To steal information?" Kai asked… she heard the wind whistling. It sounded confused and scared.

"Steal what?" Shadow asked.

"Maybe… your Resurrection Program…" Kai said. She knew of the Resurrection Program because it was what she had been searching for… she wanted to know who had it… she researched about it… and found it in the Ultimate…

"How do you know about that?" Shadow asked, with narrow eyes.

Kai looked away. "Or maybe the R.I.O…." she muttered.

(A/N- read last chappie of Shadow2Dark to find these things… this **is** a sequel… remember?)

Shadow stood up, confused and fazed. "How do you know about that?" he asked.

"Because…" she stopped to look at her burned hand. "I just do…"

Shadow was untrusting of Kai right now… but he knew that she would be of much help.

**Must… sleep… write… more… tomorrow… good night!**


	6. The Epitome of Fear

**Chapter 6… right here! Hope ya all likey!**

**First… bio time!**

**(I'm not telling you the name yet…) Hedgehog**

Species- whaddya think?

Age- unknown… but from creation… a few seconds…

Description- gray hedgehog with quills like Sonic's… calm, cool, collected… he's real nice… but when enraged, can kick some serious ass… because of his 'bad boy' look, many people fear him.

Likes- quietness

Dislikes- Eggman, evil, etc.

**Yayness! Eggman's lab…**

After the smoke had faded away… Eggman looked at himself in the mirror. He was muttering something that Flare could not hear. Suddenly, while staring at the mirror, he saw a black silhouette go by.

Eggman quickly turned around. He found Flare staring at a gray object. It was a hedgehog… similar to Sonic and Shadow in looks…

"Who the hell are you?" Flare asked angrily.

"Me? I am the epitome of terror… dread… fright… I am-"

**Amy's house…**

"Kai?" Jayln called out to her.

She jerked her head up. She was panting. "Jayln? Ever since you heard that wind thing… have you been getting nightmares?" Kai asked her friend.

"Umm… no… why?" she asked with a concerned face.

"I… just had a bad dream… umm… do you know what 'epitome' means?" Kai asked with curiosity.

"It means… 'an image of'… so when you say… epitome of… happiness… it's an image of happiness…" Jayln said with a smile.

Kai sat up. She was in Amy's living room. She groaned.

"Come on, we have to go…" Knuckles called out to them.

A familiar twin-tailed fox walked past them all.

Kai looked at Tails. "Why is **he** here?" she asked. "And why is he still a fox?"

"I know you aren't very fond of me… but they needed me to track down Eggman's new lab… that **should** be easy enough for Knuckles and Rouge can sense the emeralds…" he said.

"And **then** I'll steal them!" Rouge said with an evil laugh.

"To answer your second question…" Tails pulled out a fake yellow emerald. (SA2B)

Vinny woke up… he was on the couch. Shadow came walking downstairs with a serious look on. "We are going to find Eggman… beat his sorry, pathetic ass up… then we all switch back into animals? Got it?" he asked them.

Everyone nodded. Shadow blew the red streaks away from his eyes. Amy came downstairs with her Piko Piko Hammer…

"Tails… do you have that cannon thingy that you used last time? You know… to break that door down?" Amy asked. (story- Shadow2Dark… sequel… remember?)

Tails nodded, holding a huge laser/cannon thing. Kai's eyes widened and grabbed it away from Tails. "THIS IS SOOO COOL! You made this?" Kai asked.

Tails nodded. Knuckles was out the door. "Let's go! We got something! It's near-"

**Eggman's lab…**

"So… why the hell are you here?" Flare asked irritably.

The hedgehog gave him a look of resentment. Then turned away. He was sitting on a huge window ledge. "I was made by all the despair and sadness going around the city and this lab… especially… the despair and sadness in… you." He pointed at Flare.

"I'm not scared of you!" Flare yelled.

"Yes… but you do fear-"

**Knuckles and Rouge…**

"Near Devil's Point?" Rouge asked Knuckles, unsure…

"I think that it's **in** Devil's Point…"

"But… you know that Eggman can easily win at that terrain… he's got the advantage… us being human… him with the good territory…" Rouge incomprehensibly said.

"You guys! We have to get to Devil's Point!" Knuckles told the group.

"And how do we do that without a Chaos Control?" Shadow asked Knuckles.

He shrugged. "But… Shadow, Amy, Vinny… you guys are fast, right?" Knuckles asked.

"Duh…"

"Okay… you guys can lead… if there's any trouble… Kai, Jayln, and I will go up front and kick ass!" Knuckles said.

Jayln and Kai nodded in agreement.

"Tails… you and Rouge fly up to the highest peak of Devil's Point… and sneak in… okay?" Knuckles asked them all.

Shadow's mouth was left hanging.

"Umm… Knuckles… that's actually the first time I've seen you lead… without being knuckleheaded…" Tails said.

Knuckles took that as a compliment.

**Eggman's lab… (yet again…)**

"How do you know what I fear and what I don't fear?" Flare asked, anger rising.

"I told you… I am made up of fear… despair… terror…"

Flare looked away. "No one knows what I fear…"

"Except I…" the hedgehog said.

"Shut up!" Flare screamed.

If anyone finds out my 'fear' they can destroy me forever… Flame might destroy me forever… no one must find out this fear…

**A few minutes closer to Devil's Point…**

"Ever wonder why it's called Devil's Point?" Kai asked Jayln.

She shrugged. The faster people were up front right now. Jayln held her fake emerald in her human hands. She sighed.

"This has no use… it's only for defensive things anyway…" she said. She threw it away. Kai stopped to pick it back up. _This may be of use… somehow…_

**Yayness! That's it for right now… You guys think you know this hedgehog's name? Good luck guessing… but after you find out his name in the next few chappies… I think that you'll just laugh at yourself for not even thinking of this name the very first time you read about him… What is Flare's fear? How can they use that to destroy him? Why am I asking you questions that you could answer by reading the next chappie? Buh bye!**


	7. Maze of Confusion

**Everyone that tried to guess… they were all good guesses but only one person got it! I don't reveal his name here… sorry! But one person did get it right… if you still wanna guess… fine by me… (next chappie, introducing…… the Hedgehog!)**

**Angel718**- Jessie! You didn't tell anyone, did you? (angry…) I'll only forgive you if you review…

**Fortune Zyne-** I-I-I I'm sorry! I just couldn't fit you here! I can put you in a new story though… again, sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Or… I could put you in one of mine now… and then… put you in a newer one… sorry, once again. (shakes in fear)

**Sorry for the confusion… my friend Jessica Marcinkowski aka Angel718 must have told you! When we get to school this Thursday, Jessie, I will smack you! Mwahaha!**

**Smartass brother reminded me that Rouge can't fly… so she's climbing up the walls… to get to the top of the roof!**

**Yayness! Long live the slushie!**

"SHIT! Knuckles! Up front!" Amy yelled.

Knuckles, Jayln and Kai stepped up to find a million of Eggman's robots blocking the only way to Devil's Point. Knuckles and Jayln started fighting. But Kai stayed still.

_My arm… can't move… did I do something wrong? Oh no… my right leg too… oh shit…_

Knuckles looked at Kai. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Umm… nothing… I guess…" Kai said nervously.

**Eggman's lab…**

"Get out of my face!" Flare yelled.

"I know I'll see you again…" he disappeared.

But… he wasn't gone… completely. He was… a shadow… moving around places. The hedgehog left the lab… in search of someone in fear… that he would help.

**Kai…**

_No… I don't want them to find out… I need to move, now!_

The gray hedgehog sensed her fear. He traveled to her. No one saw him, for he was only a silhouette. It seemed as if he was a spirit…

_I can't tell them! I won't! _

_Then don't…_

Kai's head jerked up. She held the fake emerald in her left hand. She put it right in front of her.

"Kai! You know that it's only used for defensive attacks!" Jayln said.

Kai's eyes grew red. Instead of the silvery eyes she had.

"Chaos… Blast!" she yelled.

The moonlight reflected off of the emerald and created a huge laser blast that took out the robots in one hit.

Kai felt weak. _Don't give up yet… wake up and help your friends out of **their** despair… as I have helped you…_ a voice whispered into Kai's ear.

Kai jerked up. "Who are you?" she whispered.

_I'm sorry… but your friends really need you now…_ the voice whispered in her ear.

Kai found the voice soothing. She ran after the rest… who was already way ahead of her… _Wait… how am I running? How am I even moving? Was it that thing that helped me?_

**Inside the central control room…**

"Eggman! Did you finish the laser that I'm firing at those little pests?" Flare yelled.

"When did you become the leader?" Eggman asked, his paws were shaking in fatigue.

"Ever since I scared your ass off…" Flare said.

**In front of the entrance…**

"You seriously don't think that the front entrance is where Eggman keeps his robots?" Kai asked Knuckles.

"Well, according to Tails and Rouge… who are high above us right now…on the roof…no other entrance except this… and the top entrance…" Knuckles said.

Shadow looked at the front entrance. His pale hands were clenched up.

"I can't believe that he can screw my life up again…" Shadow muttered.

Suddenly Amy shrieked and jumped up.

"What happened?" Vinny asked her.

"I saw something! Something scary! In the darkness!" Amy yelled.

_Scary?_

"I'm sure it's nothing… calm down…" Vinny said.

Shadow sighed. "How are we opening this door?" he asked himself.

_Think… what's this made up of? Please don't tell me that we need Tails's cannon… that'll attract attention to the front…_ Shadow had a hard time.

Kai held the fake Chaos Emerald in her hands. _Remember me?_ A small voice whispered into her ear. _You probably might be able to use Chaos Blast to open this door…_

Kai's silver eyes glowed red again. Knuckles gasped at this and pushed everyone out of the way. "… Chaos Blast!" she yelled.

Although feeling weak again, Kai stood up and kept moving. Her left shoulder started hurting. She didn't care. She reminded herself that it was from saving her best friend… although… the friend himself doesn't like her much…

After everyone went in, someone appeared at the entrance… the gray hedgehog that Amy saw in the darkness. He had a slight smile on. Then, he was suddenly covered in black mist and disappeared.

**Central Control Room…**

"Egghead! Set up the traps! We have a pest problem…" Flare said with a smile. He was looking at the monitors. There were cameras most anywhere…

**Tails and Rouge on the roof…**

Tails was looking around. Rouge was sitting down on the edge of the building.

"Rouge! Help me find that entrance!" Tails said.

"But… what if I break a nail?" she asked.

Rouge was looking around. "Tails… what are we looking for again?"

Tails sighed. "An entrance…"

Rouge started looking around. She looked down at the ground. _There's nothing here except all this shit…It looks like an ordinary roof… except… with huge satellites…_ Rouge thought to herself.

_Break those satellites…_ a figure said to her.

She looked at the satellites.

"Tails! Help me break these satellites!" Rouge said.

"Why? What good would that do except attract attention to us?"

"I'm 100 percent sure that the entrance is somewhere under them…" Rouge said confidently.

Tails sighed. He didn't understand her way of thinking… but he had no other option…

**Everyone else…**

"Damn! It's a huge maze!" Knuckles said.

"Thanks for the obvious…" Amy said.

The huge walls of the maze were to high to jump over. In the dead ends… were either traps or robots…

**The roof…**

Rouge kicked the last satellite off the roof… she found the passage leading in. She and Tails jumped in.

**The maze…**

Knuckles looked around. "Okay…Right now… there are 3 choices… forward… left… or right… so we-"

He got cut off when someone fell on him.

"It's okay, Tails… I fell on something soft…" Rouge said.

Knuckles was drumming his fingers on the floor. Vinny couldn't help but start laughing. Rouge looked down to find Knuckles. She gasped and jumped off.

"Okay… as I was saying… forward, left, right… if it's divided up as it was last time… then speed have no people to protect them… so… forward… I want 1 speed, 1 power and Tails and Rouge… Left, 1 speed and 1 power… same thing for right… got it?" Knuckles asked them all.

"Jeez, Knuckles… you've been leading a lot today…" Tails said.

Vinny, Knuckles, Tails and Rouge went forward. The rest were left standing where they were before.

"I wanna be with Shadow!" Jayln yelled.

Kai didn't care this time. She sighed. Shadow looked at her with more suspicion. He shook his problems away and took Jayln with him to the left side.

Amy smiled at Kai. She and Kai took the right side.

**Central Control Room…**

"Hey… Egghead… that maze leads to the trap room, right? All of the ways… they all lead to that room, right?" Flare asked.

"Umm… yes… but they'll all get there at different times… like… the forward way… they would get in the trap room earlier than the left side… but the right side is the fastest to the trap room…" Eggman answered.

His red fur provided no relief for him, for he was working very hard.

Flare had a diabolical smile on.

**The maze, forward side…**

Knuckles was kicking some robot ass. Tails was trying to map out the maze. Vinny leaned over to the wall and watched Knuckles. Knuckles was faster as a human. His reflexes were way quicker. Tails was typing something on his laptop that he has in his book bag.

**The maze, left side…**

Jayln ran up a wall and kicked a robot into the **line** of robots. It destroyed most of them. Shadow was helping too. He kicked the robots in the line. Shadow destroyed 2 lines already, when the passageway of 10 lines was cleared.

"Jayln… you destroyed 8 lines of robots?" Shadow asked with wide eyes.

She nodded, with a smile on her face.

**The maze, right side…**

"Okay… it's too quiet here…" Kai said.

"Why? I wonder?" Amy said.

"Isn't Eggman supposed to have traps or robots ready to kill us, right about now?" Kai asked Amy in confusion.

**Central Control Room…**

"Eggman! What's with the right side? There are no robots!" Flare yelled.

"There's… supposed to… be some right… now…" Eggman panted out.

"Well, there isn't!" Flare said loudly.

"Check the departure pod cams…" Eggman said. He became wide-eyed.

Flare looked at where Eggman was looking at and found out why he was wide-eyed. In the middle of the monitor was a gray hedgehog. The hedgehog walked up to the camera. He flipped the finger at the camera and disappeared in a mist of black smoke.

"Grr… it's that annoying hedgehog again! The one that was named-"

**Sorry… but one of you got it right… I'm just not saying who… Long, huh? 1531 words?**


	8. Fear's fear

**I just know some of you cheated… you all got the names that came to my head… but… now, 2 people got it right! You guys didn't check my profile? At the very bottom it said his name…**

**Surprisingly, they are the two (non-SEGA) characters that I don't own…**

**Jayln the Hedgehog (2nd guess)**

**ShadTikal4ever (1st guess)**

**No… I didn't cheat by telling them… well, here ya go!**

"The one that was named Fear." Flare said.

**The maze, right side…**

Amy and Kai got to a huge door. Suddenly, a mist of black smoke appeared in front of it. Then, a gray hedgehog came out.

"Aahh!" Amy breathed quicker. "That frightened me…"

_Frightened?  
_

"What's wrong?" Kai asked him.

"K-K-Kai… I don't trust him… what if he's one of Eggman's spies or something?" Amy asked.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You can't go in here…" Fear said.

"I… recognize your voice…" Kai whispered.

Fear gave a heart-warming smile.

"Great danger lies ahead…" Fear explained.

"O-okay…" Kai trusted him…

Fear asked her to follow him. Kai nodded and followed him. Amy stayed behind of Kai for further protection.

**Central Control Room…**

"Damnit! That's it… I'm taking care of Fear… personally…" Flare said, storming out the room.

Eggman gave a sigh of relief and sat down in his chair. Flare came back in.

"YOU BETTER BE DONE WITH THE LASER WHEN I GET BACK!" he yelled.

**The maze, forward side…**

"Oh, shit!" Knuckles yelled.

A robot hit him on the leg. He kicked the robots down. They kept walking until they got to a huge door.

"Wait!"

Tails and Rouge turned around.

"Don't go in there… it's a trap!" Kai said.

Knuckles sighed and walked up to her.

"How do you know that?" he asked.

Fear appeared out of the black mist he uses to get around and landed in front of Knuckles.

"Because I told her…" Fear said.

"I'm not scared of you!"

"Ah, yes… but you are terribly afraid of…" Fear dropped his voice to a whisper. "Rouge's safety…" he said.

Knuckles looked angry. He looked at Amy. "You didn't say anything, did you?" he asked. Amy shook her head.

"Follow us!" Kai said.

They ran to the left side where Shadow and Jayln were. Shadow and Jayln were already in front of the door. Jayln started pushing it open.

"No! Jayln, don't!" Kai yelled.

She ran up to Jayln. Too late… the open room started sucking some people in. It got Shadow, Jayln, Kai, Vinny, Fear, and Rouge.

The door slammed close. Amy, Knuckles and Tails ran to the door. They couldn't get it to budge.

"Damnit! It's locked!" Knuckles said.

**Inside the trap room…**

Shadow and Rouge lay unconscious on the icy floor. The room was freezing! Jayln and Kai huddled up to stay warm. Vinny crawled over there.

"Who's the creepy-looking guy?" he asked.

_Creepy?_

Jayln was really cold and sat down near Kai. She closed her eyes. _Poor girl… she's freezing…_ Kai took of her jean jacket and put it on her best friend.

"That's nice…" Vinny said.

Kai looked at Vinny and Fear. She then looked around the room for an exit.

"V-V-Vinny… look for an exit…" she shivered.

Out of them all, Vinny was the most active. He didn't even look as if he's cold.

(A/N-Yayness! V.B. is saving them all! Not acting like a girl!)

Kai crawled over to Fear. He wasn't cold.

"F-F-Fear… aren't you… c-c-cold?"

"No… I am not… the sadness lying deep within me is boiling… right now, I hear your friends' yells outside… they are concerned…" Fear said.

"Well, since we're stuck here… why don't you tell me more about yourself and my friends' fears?" she asked with a smile.

Fear gave her another warm smile. Kai felt warm just thinking about it.

"Fear… really close… you look-"

"Scary? Creepy? Frightening?" he asked.

Kai laughed. "No! I was going to say that you're really cute…"

Fear looked at her. He felt happiness in her eyes. He felt trust and hope in her soul… best of all… he felt love in her heart.

"What do I fear?" Kai asked, hoping to trick him.

"You fear revealing your secret… and finding your **true** history…"

Kai nodded. "Yeah…" she said. "How about Shadow?"

"He fears that he might give you and Jayln wrong ideas when he calls you 'stalkers'… deep down he likes you as friends… very deep down… and he fears telling Amy the truth about his feelings for her…"

"It's nice to have a friend who knows people's fears…"

"Friend?" Fear asked.

Kai nodded with a smile. "Yep! Friend…"

Vinny was searching around the icy room for an exit. "Kai! Look up there!" he yelled, pointing up.

Kai and Fear looked up to find a long rope. It led to an opening leading outside.

"We can't get up there!" Kai said.

"Rouge may be able to climb up…" Vinny said.

Kai sighed. "Story of my life… Fear, since we're still here for a couple of minutes, before we get hypothermia… what's **your** fear?" Kai asked.

**I'm stopping right now… If that fear gets into the wrong hands… (or paws…) no one will stop what Flare might do without Fear the hedgehog… R+R.**

**V.B. and Jayln… how did you get the right answer?**


	9. Kai's Plan

**V.B.- Yes! You aren't with me! I'm not saying that you suck or something… you rock, but I'm just happy that you didn't say Kai. Thanks for telling me! Now… I gotta tell Jayln about this… hmm… Vinny the hedgehog and Jayln the hedgehog… Jayln- Sorry, I really couldn't ask you… but if you look above… I think you'll get it. Umm… err… umm… err… I'll remember what to say…**

**Kai the Hedgehog- **Master is kinda slow today… so on with the story!

"My fear?" Fear asked her.

She smiled and nodded. "It's not like I'd tell anyone or something…" Kai said.

"No, I know that… I trust you…"

"Wait… you trust me?" Kai asked.

Fear smiled and nodded. He noticed her shiver. He grabbed her hand. Heat coming from his hand traveled to hers. She jumped up from the sudden temperature change.

"Wow! How'd you do that?" Kai asked.

Fear looked down at the ice. He sighed and shook his head.

**Outside the trap room…**

Amy was pounding the crap out of the door again. (story-Shadow2Dark) Knuckles was looking around for an entrance. Tails was trying to find out what the door was made of and how to open it.

**Inside the trap room…**

Vinny was walking around, trying to find **another** way out instead of that one.

(A/N- Is this the 2nd time that they used a rope to get out of a locked room? story-Shadow2Dark- what is it with me and ropes and locked rooms?)

Shadow blinked open his eyes and found Vinny walking around the cold room. Kai was sitting next to Fear and Rouge and Jayln were either asleep or unconscious.

He sat up.

"Shadow! You finally wake up!" Kai said happily.

Jayln jerked her head up. "Shadsie's awake?" she asked.

Kai laughed. Jayln tried to stand up, she slipped on the ice, but… someone caught her. Jayln looked up to find Vinny.

"Vinny! Why didn't you let her fall?" Shadow asked.

"I…umm-uhh… err… I… don't know…" he mumbled.

Jayln got back up on her feet. She tried walking but fell into Vinny's arms. From what Kai saw, it looked as if he was trying to embrace her.

"Umm… Vinny… you can let go now…" Jayln said.

Vinny gasped and put on a nervous smile. He helped Jayln up and walked away from her. He sighed and sat down. From Kai's point of view, he was blushing… a slight red… He put his head down. His blonde hair hid his blue eyes.

"He's embarrassed…" Fear said.

"Fear, I thought you could only sense… well… fear…" Kai said.

"No… I sense all the major feelings…" he said. "Especially fear and sadness…"

**Outside the trap room…**

Flare was flying high above the three (Knux, Amy, Tails) and went in the opening that Vinny pointed out.

**Inside the trap room…**

Fear stood up, sensing danger. Kai tried to stand up, but failed miserably. The cut on her left arm started bleeding again.

"Oh, shit!" she said.

She held her left arm. She winced in pain but made no attempt to show how hurt she was.

"Don't be scared…" Fear whispered to her.

Kai looked at him. _He's right… I need to conquer my fear…_

_Kai, most of the time… I am right in these situations…_ a voice told her. 

She looked at him and smiled.

**Outside the trap room…**

"Aha! I got it!" Tails said.

He pointed his newly made laser at the door and fired. It created a huge hole. Knuckles ran in, not knowing that the place was an icebox, he slipped on the ice and knocked himself unconscious.

Tails and Amy were more careful than Knuckles and slowly tip-toed inside.

Flare landed from the very top of the room.

Kai was deeply frightened of him… _I know he may be young… but he can tell them all… and then…they might… not like me…_

"Kai," Fear called to her.

"Yes?"

"You know… somewhere out there… there might be a person that feels the same way you do… that thinks they're… strange… and may be cast off by others…"

"Yeah right…" Kai said, overlooking the obvious.

Fear shook his head and sighed. Flare smiled as he saw Kai's worried eyes pointing to him.

Rouge finally blinked and opened her eyes. Right next to her, she saw Knuckles (still unconscious…) She got up and looked at him.

"Knuckles? Knux? Wake up…" she said, worried that he may not.

Knuckles moved around a bit and she gasped. She looked at him. She had a smile on. He opened his eyes to find Rouge's right in front of his.

Shadow stood up. "Look kid, I'm not scared of you…" he said.

"Oh? Then… what about this?" Flare asked, snapping his fingers.

A load of robots came from the ceiling… and not just any robots, huge robots with advanced armor and… the worst part was that they carried huge mallets.

Kai stood up. She walked around the huge robots, right in front of Flare.

"Kai! What are you doing?" Fear asked, with a slight look of concern.

"Just take care of the robots! All of you!" Kai said to everyone.

**What's Kai's plan? Anyone wanna guess Fear's fear? Especially after reading those last two lines? Yayness!**

**Jayln, sorry if you got offended in any way… V.B. asked me if my story included romance for him. And since their were only 2 girls left… I'm sooo sorry! I couldn't pair him up with me because of the one-sided KaixFear thing… so sorry! Please forgive me!**


	10. Copied Program

**Hope you guys likey! This is actually the chapter when you find Fear's fear!**

**Sorry, hammy ham ham... Fear's fear is not... never mind... let's just go on!**

"Look, Flare... I... know what you're scared of... I didn't even need to ask Fear... why can't you just stop? You're a nice kid under all that fur..." Kai said.

Flare looked away from her and snapped his fingers. A robot fell in front of him, as a shield. Flare **did** look like he had a feeling of regret... but he went on with his plan. Kai jumped the robot's attacks. She ran over to Flare. She grabbed his arms.

"Listen, Flare... you may **feel** left out... but you're not..." Kai said.

Flare looked at her. He jumped away and ordered the robot to attack Kai. Kai fell onto the ice. Her forehead was wet with her own blood. Fear ran up to her and helped her up.

Meanwhile, Amy was using her Piko Piko Hammer to destroy the robots near her. The robot picked up it's mallet and was ready to swing. Shadow's eyes widened in fear... he ran up to Amy and pushed her away from the attack. Instead, Shadow got hit with the huge mallet. He fell near the exit. Amy's face maddened and she destroyed the robot with a powerful swing of her hammer. She ran to Shadow, who was down on the floor.

She was crying softly with a smile. She knew that as long as his Resurrection program was still active, she had nothing to fear... suddenly, Eggman came in wielding a huge laser like object.

Kai was dodging the robot attacks, yet trying to talk to Flare at the same time.

"Flare, you have people..." she jumped away from the robot. "that want to help you... your own father for example..." she continued.

"Nooo! Eggman, don't you dare!" Amy yelled.

Kai looked at them. Eggman was ready to shoot that laser at Shadow... Kai ran over and kicked Eggman away. She felt so preoccupied. Suddenly, from behind, the robot that almost killed her swung it's hammer at her, causing her to fall down on the icy floor.

On the other side of the room, Jayln and Vinny were fighting their own battles. Then, the robot near Jayln took out a laser and charged up. Vinny ran over and pushed her away from the blast. She was breathing heavily.

Near them, Knuckles defeated about 5 robots already.

Kai ran back to Flare.

"Flare... you may feel strange... but what about me? Aren't I more strange than you?" Kai asked him.

Flare looked away. "Look, I told you... some people still want to help you... especially me... I've always wanted to thank you for... that... but never got the chance..." Kai said.

Flare still wasn't looking at her. Kai then ran up to the young fox and embraced him. "Look, you're like a little brother to me... please... don't do this..." Kai said.

Flare fell to his knees. "I... I'm sorry!" he said.

Suddenly, Kai heard the charge of Eggman's laser. She looked in the direction of Shadow to find that Eggman was pointing at him. Kai ran up to him and jumped in front of Shadow. She got hit, but gave Shadow enough time to get back.

"Resurrection program activated..." he said.

Amy looked happy. Then she looked at Kai, who was hit. She was breathing softly on the icy floor. Shadow opened his eyes and quickly crawled over to Kai.

"Oh great... how many times is she going to risk her life to save me?" Shadow asked, sounding angry, but really, he was very sad to see Kai on the floor.

Fear turned around. He saw Kai on the floor and looked at Eggman. Eggman's red fur was covered in small icicles. Fear ran up to Eggman and kicked him in the gut. He then grabbed Eggman by the tail and kicked him away from everyone. Flare ran over to Kai.

"I'm sorry, onee-san..." he said. (onee-san- Japanese for older sister... doesn't necessarily have to be your older sister, just an older girl you respect and care for... and yes, Flare is Japanese)

"Wait..." Flare then said. "Kai... please do this... load memory banks... hurry!" he said.

Kai tried to see who was talking to her, but it was all blurry. "Loading memory banks..."

Everyone was watching in surprise. "Kai, pinpoint Ultimate Life..." Flare said.

Shadow looked at Flare then quickly back at Kai.

"Pinpointed... Ultimate Life found... object, Shadow the Hedgehog..."

"Hedgehog?" Fear asked. He never saw them as animals.

Everyone was watching at what Flare was doing. Tails was taking notes down.

"Kai, copy the-"

Eggman got back up. Flare looked at him. "THIS IS THE LAST TIME I WORK WITH YOU!" Flare yelled. Harsh, angry winds surrounded Eggman.

"Resurrection program copying and downloading..." Kai said weakly.

Fear watched her... he looked sad, but nobody noticed. Although Knuckles, Rouge, Jayln and Vinny were still fighting oncoming robots, they knew what was happening.

"You'll never turn back! Only I know where the Emeralds are, and I'm not telling you!" Eggman said.

Flare looked at him. "I do too..."

Eggman quickly took out (what seemed to everyone) an ordinary camera. He smiled and took a picture of Flare. Flare then fell on the floor, not remembering anything.

**What will happen to Kai? What will happen to them now that Flare's memory of the emeralds were erased? Why are you reading this when you can review? Yayness!**


	11. Memory Absorbant Camera

**Wow, 11th chapter, and still going! This is the one with the most words while the story that came before this (Shadow2Dark) is the one with the most chappies! Yayness!**

Flare walked over to Kai, fortunately, he still remembered everything about what happened to her. He put a serious face on.

"Kai? Program safely copied and downloaded?" he asked.

"Yes, Master Flare..." she answered.

"Master?" everyone asked.

Flare had a nervous smile on. Tails suddenly gasped.

"She's half robotic! That's why she hid her arm away from us! That's why she knows about the R.I.O and the Resurrection program!" Tails said, finally noticing this.

Kai opened her eyes. She then gasped. Everyone now knew her secret. She had slight tears in her eyes... but she kept them from being seen. She ran out of the icebox and out the hole that Eggman climbed through.

Flare had a worried face on and ran after her.

"Hey... how are we getting the emeralds now?" Vinny asked.

Shadow shrugged. "Tails, try your hardest to counter that invention's power..." Tails nodded and took out his laptop.

"Umm... where'd that gray hedgehog go?" Jayln asked in curiousity.

**Meanwhile...**

Just a few feet away from the icebox, Kai was sitting on the floor, sobbing softly. She suddenly stopped crying when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Kai?" Flare asked her.

Kai looked away.

"Just like you told me, some people care for you..." he said.

"Just you... because you're like family to me... no one else cares... I have no parents, no siblings... no one!" Kai cried.

"Kai-onee (older sister or an older girl you respect) please believe me when I say... I've seen that gray hedgehog... he cares for you too..." Flare said.

He suddenly got a flashback.

_Flashback_

_Flare looked at where Eggman was looking at and found out why he was wide-eyed. In the middle of the monitor was a gray hedgehog. The hedgehog walked up to the camera. He flipped the finger at the camera and disappeared in a mist of black smoke._

_End flashback._

Kai stopped crying a bit. "Really?"

"And the one named Shadow, he-"

"Now, I know you're lying..." she sighed. "Shadow hates me..." she whispered.

"He actually respects that you risk your life to save his..." Flare said.

**In the icebox...**

"I got it!" Tails said.

"A way for him to remember?" Shadow asked.

Tails looked at him. "No... the thing that Eggman used was a Memory Absorbent Camera... or MAC for short... the only way to get his memory back is to get the **same** camera and reverse it's effect."

"DAMNIT! My life isn't screwed up enough?" Shadow asked.

**Out of the icebox...**

Near Kai, a mist of black smoke appeared near her. She smiled and stood up. Fear appeared near her with a worried look.

"Fear... please tell me your fear... I promise to go back in there to admit my fear..." Kai said.

Fear looked away. "I'm sorry... if Eggman were to find about my fear... he can use it against me..."

Kai sighed. Then she walked back into the icebox with the two boys following her.

**Yayness! I still haven't revealed Fear's fear... so... people still wanna guess?**


	12. Fear's lead

**V.B.-continue your two recent stories... please? Need... to... read... more...**

Eggman was pacing around his lab. _If Flare won't do this... then I will... I can take them out! Only I know where the Chaos Emeralds are..._

Eggman stared at the monitors. Everyone in the icebox were trying to get to the Central Control Room.

"Okay, look... one speed with a power!" Knuckles said.

Jayln stepped closer to Shadow. Shadow sighed. Tails, Rouge and Knuckles stepped to Vinny. Kai grouped up Flare and Fear with Amy.

"Okay... Flare, still remember how to get there?" Knuckles asked.

"A... little bit... all I remember is the combination to open the door." Flare said.

Knuckles sighed. "Okay... umm... we should get through the maze again." Knuckles said.

"No..." Fear said.

"Huh?" Shadow turned around.

"Wha-?" Amy asked.

"We cannot split up... because... of Eggman's traps that require our individual powers..." Fear said.

"What?" Vinny asked, not understanding any of this.

Shadow shook his head. "Just follow all of us and you'll be fine, Vinny..." Shadow said.

Vinny shrugged.

A few minutes later, Fear led them all to a huge door.

"How do we get through?" Vinny asked.

"By looking at these doors... fire." Fear said.

He noted that there was ice covering all locks. Flare's eyes grew black. His hands showed a black fire. He melted the ice on the locks.

"Now... how do we get in?" Jayln asked.

"We'll need some sort of weapon to break these locks..." Fear said.

Shadow smiled. He took out his gun and shot the locks down.

"Let's go!" Knuckles said.

Fear looked serious and grabbed him before he can run through the doors.

"It's a trap..."

"How do you know?"

"It's impossible not to have heard Shadow's gun shoot the locks... Eggman's planning something..."

**Suggestions? I think I will reveal Fear's fear at the last chappie... sorry!**


	13. Finally Revealed

**V.B.Jaylnness... ShadAmyness... KnuxRougeness... wow! So many romances! I decided to tell Fear's fear now... since almost everyone got it right...**

Tails looked through the door. Kai looked through too. She put her right hand near the door.

"Ouch!" she yelped.

Tails gasped and took out something from his backpack. He scanned the door.

"Aha! Just as I thought! A metal detector force field with an electric generator." Tails said.

"What?" Knuckles asked in a confused way.

"Any metallic object can't get through, or an electrical surge is sent through their bodies and immobilizes them..." Flare interrupted.

"So... what do we do?" Kai asked.

"There's a way underground... it's longer and more dangerous..." Flare said.

"Then that means I'm going..." Shadow said.

"What? You can't go! I-I... I don't want you to go!" Amy said, running up to Shadow. She grabbed Shadow by the waist. "You just can't..." Amy was crying softly.

"This is sooo sad..." Rouge said.

"Oh... why?" Jayln asked.

Rouge and Jayln were crying along. Kai looked away,

"C'mon, Amy... the faster me and Shadow get underground, the faster you'll meet us in the Control Room." Kai said.

Amy let go of Shadow. She walked over to Kai. "Please, Kai... be safe... keep Shadow safe..."

Kai smiled at her friend. "Always, Amy... don't worry!" Kai said happily.

"You know Kai... for a girl with a bad past... a bad secret... you certainly have ways of staying happy..." Flare said.

Kai smiled happily. "Okay, Flare... where is this passage leading underground?"

**A few minutes later...**

Shadow and Kai were walking underground.

"Kai? Bad past?" he asked.

Kai had a sad smile on and nodded.

"What happened?" Shadow asked.

Kai sighed. "I... I'll try to tell you some day, Shadow... but I know one thing... the Ultimate Life gave me hope when things looked bleak..." she said.

Shadow looked at her. "Me?" he asked.

"C'mon! Let's go!" Kai said.

Rocks and stones lay all over the ground. Pipes connected other pipes together. Suddenly, the stones and rocks shook a bit. Kai noticed this. Many robots surrounded Shadow and Kai. She gasped at the huge number of enemies around them.

**Above ground...**

Fear had a very worried face on. While everyone was fighting with the robots that surrounded them, he closed his eyes, trying to find out what is happening to Kai.

_I wish I can tell you, Kai... I fear... for your safety. I need to know what is happening to you... I need to know if you are safe..._ Fear sat down on the floor, eyes still closed.

Everyone wondered what he was doing.

**Underground...**

Shadow destroyed a few robots in his way. Kai started kicking the robots in front of her. Then, a robot shot her left shoulder, where she was shot before...

"Kai! You okay?" Shadow asked.

Kai held her left arm. She cried out in pain. She fell on her knees and started crying.

**Above ground...**

Fear's eyes widened. He disappeared in a mist of black smoke.

"Huh? Where the hell is he going?" Knuckles asked angrily.

**Underground...**

Fear appeared next to Shadow. He was fighting for his life. Kai, was on the floor... she was shot in the left arm, cut on the left leg...

_No... Eggman found out... he found out about Kai..._

**Central Control Room...**

"I know what you may be thinking, Fear... and yes... I know that she is half robotic..." Eggman the fat cat said.

Eggman walked around in the room. He stared at the monitors, watching their every move... especially the three underground.

**Underground...**

Kai was on the floor, sobbing. Fear ran up to her. Kai looked at Fear's eyes and smiled. She felt safe near him.

"OKAY! Cut the romance crap and help me!" Shadow yelled.

Kai stood up to help. Fear gave her a look of caution. "Kai..."

**Above ground...**

"There's too many of them!" Vinny yelled.

A robot smacked Vinny down to the ground. Jayln gasped and ran to him. She helped him up.

"Wow, Jayln... I didn't know you were that fast..."

The white hedgehog was speechless and turned into a small pink.

"I have an idea..." Vinny said.

He grabbed Tails's fake Chaos Emerald. "Chaos Control!" he yelled.

Every single one of Eggman's robots stopped. Tails gave a sigh of relief.

Knuckles was breathing harshly. Rouge had a worried face as she looked at him. But a smile spread out on his face reassured Rouge.

**Must escape wrath of... school! Not... eighth grade... NOOO! So, because of school, it may take a while for me to upload my stories... but this... I think I may be able to finish before Sept. 8...**


	14. Darkness Laying in the Darkness

**Wow... you know... I might actually look forward to school... yayness! Here's chappie #... I don't know...**

Kai started destroying robots two at a time with a split kick. Shadow was shooting robots with his gun. Fear was killing the robots with a mysterious black mist surrounding the army of robots.

**Above ground...**

All of them were running towards the center of the building. They screeched to a stop when an invisible wall hurt Vinny's forehead. Knuckles was snorting and laughing out loud.

Tails touched the invisible wall. Flare was setting up something on his laptop.

"If I can access Eggman's database... I can break all his security codes..." Flare said.

He connected his laptop to a socket connecting to the wall. Vinny yawned at the intellegence moving around him. Rouge was mending to Knuckles's wounds... as well as her own. Amy was sitting down on the floor, wondering about Shadow's safety.

**Underground...**

After all robots were gone, an enormous robot appeared in front of the three... Kai gasped at the size of the huge robot. Shadow's eyes widened. Fear had an angry face on.

Shadow took out his gun yet again. "Shadow... I don't think that regular weapons'll work on this one..." Kai said.

Shadow sighed and put his gun away. "Maybe... we should work together..." Shadow said.

Kai smiled and nodded. Fear had a small look of fear. He then shook his problems away.

Kai clenched her fists, putting it in front of her. Shadow looked at the robot, examining it's strengths and weaknesses.

**Above ground...**

Tails and Flare sat there, working on their computers when, flying bots appeared. Rouge gasped and Vinny got up.

"Finally! Something that isn't all smarty-pants stuff! I don't get them anyway..." he said.

Vinny, Knuckles, Rouge, Jayln and Amy started destroying the robots one by one. Tails and Flare kept working on a way to destroy the invisible force field in front of them.

Rouge and Knuckles glided around, hitting them from the air. Amy, Jalyn and Vinny made sure they were dead.

**Underground...**

Shadow busted one of the huge robot's feet. It was immobilized. Kai was still standing. Suddenly, the huge bot raised it's (unimmobilized-is that a word?) foot and a dark shadow fell over Shadow. Shadow looked up to find that the robot was about to get him. Kai's eyes widened as she remembered what she told Amy.

_Flashback... (yayness! I wuv flashbacks!)_

_Amy let go of Shadow. She walked over to Kai. "Please, Kai... be safe... keep Shadow safe..."_

_Kai smiled at her friend. "Always, Amy... don't worry!" she had said happily._

_End flashback..._

Kai ran up to Shadow and pushed him away. Kai fell to the ground. The robot charged it's laser and pointed at Kai and Shadow.

"That's the last straw!" Fear yelled.

**Central Control Room...**

Eggman stared at the camera attached to his underground robot. _Good... Kai and Shadow are almost dead... then, they'll have to upload their R.I.O and use the Resurrection program... and then... that's when I'll strike! I kill both programs... the copy and the original... then I rid them two and everyone in my way! _

**Above ground...**

Knuckles and Rouge now took turns gliding in the air. Vinny, Jayln and Amy were going one at a time... because each time a robot was destroyed, another would appear... so they didn't want to waste their energy, for they do not know what lay ahead.

**Underground...**

Fear was really angry and had black mist surrounding him everywhere.

"Eggman... I know you're watching..." Fear said, so close to the robot. It didn't attack yet. "I'm sick of you... I'm sick of your 'evil' plots... grr..." Fear clenched his fists and the darkness underground grew.

**Anyway... no more for today... bye!**


	15. Doubles or Triples?

**Umm… err…umm… so… did my fake school stupidity fool you? Nah, I guess I am stupid… in math, science (not health science) chemistry, anything to do with numbers… but… I am good at literature, history and the arts… also good at health science… but you didn't need to know that… **

**I forgot! Last chappie, I said that Rouge and Knuckles were gliding… now I change that to long jumps or something… sorry! I always seem to forget…**

"F-Fear?" Kai asked.

The darkness underground kept growing… and growing… until no one can see what was an inch in front of them. Although Kai and Shadow couldn't see, they heard huge explosions and a loud crash. The dark mist slowly faded away to reveal a defeated robot on the floor.

**Above ground…**

"Tails… Flare… I don't know how much more of these things we can take! Hurry the hell up!" Vinny said.

"Shut the fuck up! We're trying our hardest!" Tails yelled.

"Stop fighting…" Rouge said.

"Okay… you're right… if we fight… we can get separated easier… and by the looks of this… Eggman is pretty desperate…" Vinny said.

**Underground…**

"H-how'd you do that?" Kai asked Fear.

They were walking underground again.

"Umm… I guess I just let go of my rage… I don't exactly know how to control my powers…" he whispered.

"I can help you! We can train together!… If we live…" Kai said.

"What do you mean 'if', Kai? I've never seen you like this… you always have the determination to go on… you always say 'once we get outta here' or something… but now, since you're a human, you lose all hope possible?" Shadow asked her.

Kai's mouth was left hanging.

**Above ground…**

"Aha! We got it!" Flare said loudly.

"Nice!" Vinny said.

They rushed in, and Flare turned on the force field again, to prevent the bots from getting in.

**Central Control Room…**

Eggman stared at the cameras. "Aha… I see… I see what they all care for…"

He gave an evil laugh. "I can use it against them…" he gave another evil laugh.

Someone threw something at him. Eggman turned around to find Flare.

"Shut the hell up already… I did say when I get back, that I want that laser done… right?" he asked.

"Wait… you double lied?" Flare nodded. "How do I know that you aren't triple lying?"

"Do you see those sons of bitches near me?" Flare asked.

Eggman looked around and then shook his head. He then started coughing and spit out a hairball. (A/N-I was bored… I just wrote that for fun…)

**Above ground…**

"Where'd Flare run off to?" Jayln asked.

Everyone shrugged. They were surprised when he landed from above them.

"Hey, everyone!" he said happily.

"Where were you?" Knuckles asked suspiciously.

"Umm… bathroom…" he lied.

"Okay…" Knuckles said.

**Underground…**

"We have to stop…" Fear said.

"Why?" Kai and Shadow asked.

"This…" he said, pointing to something.

"What?"

Fear sighed. "It's the same wall that detects metal and shocks it…" he said.

"So… where do we go now?" Shadow asked. He looked around. He found light from above. "There's a room up there…" he said.

"How will we get there without an emerald?" Kai asked.

Fear grabbed Kai and Shadow's hands. He then disappeared in a black mist.

**Is Flare double-lying or triple-lying? Is he lying at all? What is that room? Heh heh… you'll have to wait! Buh bye!**


	16. Kai's Past

**Hello, again! **

**Yayness! I made a new friend in here! And you might see his character appear around… but… sorry to say, he isn't here… hi, Z.A.!  
(nickname… just like I call HydraSprite-HS… or ShadTikal4ever-V.B.)**

**V.B.- I'm sorry! I didn't know you liked that story! I'm so sorry! But… to replace it, I wrote my story 'Dark, Forbidden Love'… it's funny and romantic… more on the funny side, though… especially the 'Kill Sonic' moments…**

**Jayln- read above, both of you are in there…**

"I swear, I'm am never doing that again!" Shadow said.

"You get used to the feeling… it's like… your Chaos Control… but stronger…" Fear said.

"Okay… where are we?" Kai asked the two.

"I dunno… let's keep moving, though…" Shadow said.

**The other people…**

"Okay… where are we?" Jayln asked.

They looked around in the huge room. It was humungous. In the very middle, was a small hole… and that was it. Tails ran up to it and saw the underground way that Shadow, Kai and Fear took.

"Here's where Shadow, Fear and Kai were from!" Tails said.

Knuckles looked at the hole. "You really think that they can fit in that hole?" he asked.

Rouge smacked him in the back of his head. "No, idiot… they must have done something to get up… like… a Chaos Control." Rouge said.

"Eggman has the emeralds…" Vinny reminded her.

"Something's wrong… I just know it…" Tails said.

"Where's Flare?" Amy asked.

**Shadow, Fear, and Kai…**

"Look! They're they are in that room we came from!" Kai said, pointing to everyone in the room.

Suddenly, the huge room slammed shut. Kai's mouth was wide open. She gasped when she saw who it was.

"Flare… why?" Kai asked.

Flare had a smile on. He narrowed his eyes at Kai and tipped his nose at something. Kai looked at what it was. It was a camera. She finally found out what he was doing.

Kai smiled too. "Okay… what's wrong, Kai? Your friends are trapped in there…" Shadow said.

Kai kicked the camera and it fell to the floor, broken.

"Not my most trust worthy friend…" she said.

Flare smiled and reopened the door.

**Central Control Room…**

"Aha! I knew he triple lied… so… I already have a plan…" Eggman muttered.

In that huge room… 

Flare entered. Shadow wanted to, until Fear stopped both Kai and him.

"I sense something… something… evil in the progress…" he said.

Suddenly, the door slammed close yet again. The door was impenetrable from the inside and the three on the outside had no clue to get in.

"So… it's just us three…" Shadow said.

"I can talk to them… but I will need complete silence…" Fear said.

"You do that… me and Shadow will be very quiet." Kai said.

Kai sat down and sighed. "My life's a mess…" she said.

"Oh, please… what could have happened to make your life a mess?" Shadow asked.

"If you want me to tell you… I will…" Kai said.

**And I stop there… next chappie, you'll see why Kai wuvs Shadow so much! You'll see why she's a half cyborg-y whatever!**

**V.B. and Z.A.-sorry, but don't tell anyone Kai's secret… (shhh... don't be a cheater!)  
**


	17. The Hidden Truth

**I know I haven't updated a long time… (sigh) Kai's past…**

**V.B.- Umm… sorry to burst your bubble… but what you know… is a tiny fraction of what you'll hear…**

**Z.A.- Nice to know you didn't tell both of those secrets! Yayness! **

"My past… is much worse than you've imagined…" Kai whispered to Shadow.

Shadow looked at her… even though they weren't in their normal form, even though that this was **Kai** he was talking to… he felt sympathy toward her. He didn't even know what it was yet.

She sighed. "You see… I'm not just a tomboy because I want to…"

Her mind traveled back to when she was 4 years old. She was always physically and verbally abused by her father… it was because he wanted two perfect boys. He was excited that her twin brother was perfect in every way he questioned… but Kai… everything that he was against… the very first thing he hated… she was a girl.

"And… I almost died because of my father…" Kai sighed. "My mother's a scientist…"

"So? What does that have to do with this?"

"Lots…" she whispered.

After 8-year-old Kai suffered a brutal beating from her father, her mother finally brought her to a hospital. She wouldn't live anymore… that's what the doctors had told her mother. Her mother's eyes were filled with tears… she looked down and found 10-year-old Flare looking down at Kai's pale body.

Her mother suddenly thought of an idea.

"So… Flare isn't really 10? He's… older?" Shadow asked.

"He's older than me… but for me to live, he risked staying 10 forever… he's such a loyal friend… right now… he should be 18…" Kai said with a small sad smile.

"Wow… what happened?" Shadow asked quietly, so Fear can concentrate.

It was 6 years later when they finished… she was 14… of course, she had to learn everything from scratch. She had to learn to talk, eat, walk, touch, everything! But… there was one mistake her mother made… she made Kai-

"Got it…" Fear said.

"Huh?" Shadow asked, suddenly remembering that he was stuck outside.

Shadow stood up. Fear disappeared in black smoke, taking the two with him. They appeared inside the huge room.

"C'mon… I can get us all out… but… it'll drain up my power if it's this huge group altogether…" Fear told them.

**Central Control Room…**

"Perfect… right where I want them…" Eggman said.

**Inside the huge room…**

"Wait…" Flare stopped Fear.

"What is it?"

"I know… I have an idea… can you get me to the Central Control Room?" Flare asked Fear.

"Umm… I… don't know… and if… I don't know where it is… I really can't get you there…" Fear said.

Flare looked around the room. He noticed Tails's and Kai's fake emeralds. He knew that one fakie was not enough.

"Tails, Kai… gimme those emeralds…" he said, pointing to the two emeralds.

Tails handed it over easily while Kai took a while to think.

"For all you've done for me, here…" she gave him the emerald.

Vinny and Jayln looked at her weirdly. Knuckles was confused at everything.

Flare smiled and took both emeralds. He disappeared in a flash of light.

**Central Control Room…**

"Ah… where'd the small boy go?" Eggman asked himself.

"SMALL?" Flare asked angrily.

Flare walked over to his chemistry table. He mixed a few things up to make… something. He quickly gulped it down.

"Eggman… I'm not 10…" he said.

**That room…**

Lasers came from every side of the room. Kai gasped at them all. She looked around for an idea. She then saw what the wall was made of.

**Central Control Room…**

"Stay back! You look like some teenager!" Eggman said.

"I'm 18, idiot…" Flare said.

Flare has gotten taller. He still had the same fur color and had a better (more boyish) voice.

(A/N-Sorry if that offends anyone… but my little brother has a girl's voice…)

**That room…**

Kai had a huge smile… and no one knew why.

"We're about to be obliterated into a million bits and pieces… and you don't care?" Vinny asked angrily.

She suddenly took out tiles from behind her back.

"See? I told you I'm smart!"

"How's that going to help us?" Rouge asked.

"Simple!" she said happily.

**Umm… must go to sleep… school tomorrow… umm… R+R! Anyone know what she's gonna do with a few tiles? And Flare? What's gonna happen to him?**

**Out of everyone who's reading… only one person might know what happens next… well, not exactly… but he'll know what'll happen if Kai's angry… bettcha feel special! This is the first time I've let out almost an entire story to one person! Did you like the work on 'The Inside Threat'? I couldn't have done it without you!**


	18. Electricuted Anger

**V.B…. sorry, you're not that… 'one person'… it's actually- (got cut off) I was e-mailing him and told him everything about Kai… because he needs it for his new story… and now… we're pen pals! Yayness! **

****

**Z.A.-Umm… thanx for reviewing 'The Inside Threat'… as you've noticed, Dane is in there… umm… you weren't the first person to review… and I was hoping you would be… you came in second! **

****

"Kai! You've actually done something smart!" Shadow said happily.

"Yeah!… Hey!" she said, noticing that it wasn't completely a compliment.

She handed out a tile to each person.

"Look, we all need to work together… cover each other… okay? Maybe get a partner…" Kai said.

Rouge and Knuckles nodded, staying fairly close to one another. Amy leaned over to Shadow. Vinny and Jayln were sooo close to one another. Kai sighed and drooped her head down.

"Fine… I'll be with Tails…" she whispered.

"Not really… you see, I'm going to be working on some way to destroy the door and the lasers… so…"

Kai looked around and found Fear. He stared at her with admiring eyes. She didn't notice it at all.

The lasers started firing them. They used the tiles to reflect the laser's beam.

Central Control Room...

"Look… Eggman… if you get in our way again… you die… how the hell do you shut those things off?" Flare asked, pointing to the screen.

Lasers were everywhere in the room.

Eggman slowly walked to the huge screens and started typing things in.

It just made the lasers even worse. Flare sighed and shook his head.

"Where are the Chaos Emeralds?" Flare asked.

Eggman shook his head, meaning he won't tell. Flare had a slight smile on.

"You shouldn't have done that… right now… I can feel the anger building up inside me… and you know what that means…"

Flare's eyes were surrounded in a black fire… he looked down to his hands… it was engulfed in the same black fire that his eyes were in.

"Tell me…" he whispered.

That room… 

Tails was on his laptop again… he was trying to find a way to stop the lasers.

"Let's see… is it this one?"

Suddenly, a fire alarm went on and sprinkled water in the room. It electrocuted the lasers and immobilized them for a while. Tails stopped the fire alarm.

"I guess that works too…" he whispered to himself.

Everyone was soaking wet and was looking at him in a strange way. Tails laughed sheepishly.

**Sorry I have to go! More school supplies to get… (sigh)**


	19. Upgraded

**So, anyway… I was e-mailing my friend to tell him what happened… why this story wasn't updated… you see, something happened to our fuse box, and just when I was gonna save… it shut down… so I had to retype the whole thing!**

**It's been a really long time…**

Flare appeared in the big room after a huge flash of light.

"Damn…" Kai breathed out.

Rouge and Jayln's mouths were wide open.

"Flare… you look… older." Rouge said.

"Don't you mean, Flare… you look… hotter!" Jayln cried out.

Flare looked at the two in confusion. He then shrugged and became puzzled.

"Why are all of you… wet?" he asked.

Everyone pointed at poor Tails.

"So, what info did you get?" Amy asked.

"Well… you guys would have to stay human for a while… we have to search for the emeralds…"

"Great… my life is sooo screwed… thanks a lot, Eggman!" Kai said sarcastically.

"Yeah right… great… Dark is back… and I guess… this time, it's permanent." Shadow muttered, looking down at the floor.

Kai sighed. She was angry.

"Grr…"

Flare gasped. "Kai, maintain all emotional problems, now!"

"Nooo!" she yelled.

"You know what happens when you get too angry!" he said.

"I DON'T CARE!" she yelled.

She closed her eyes and clenched her fists. She then hit the wall… the door collapsed from the force she hit the wall with.

She opened her eyes… her right eye… was a different color.

She blinked once and her right eye was a bright yellow. Shadow was staring at her, not knowing what happened.

**(A/N-I know… this might get a bit confusing… but at the end, I'll explain why her right eye is a different color every time she blinks… and what they do… ZA knows! Bettcha feel special!)**

She looked at the thick walls surrounding her. She then pointed to one side.

"There… Flare, fire there." She said softly.

Flare started burning a hole through the wall. Kai ran up to it and kicked it with her right leg. It fell to pieces… giving them a passageway to another place. It was pitch dark. She blinked again. Her right eye turned green.

**That's it for now! Umm… Flare, himself will talk about what just happened to Kai… how she got stronger… and the eyes… ZA, don't tell anyone!**

**green-night vision**

**yellow-x-ray vision**

**red-infrared vision**

**blue-(the opposite of infrared-I forgot...)**

**black-magnifying vision...**


	20. Flare's Point, Abused Friend

**Sorry I haven't updated this! I know, I kinda put other things before it… at least it's up, right?**

Kai's right eye was green and she scanned the darkness. Shadow raised an eyebrow as he watched her lead the way. Jayln stayed dangerously close to Vinny, not wanting to get hurt or lost in any way.

"I have an idea… I'll go through this pathway… and I'll find that Chaos Emerald hidden here… why don't I take a group of you to come with me?" Kai asked, her eye back to purple.

Shadow shrugged. "I don't know why I'm doing this… maybe because it's the thought of you **actually** making it through this… but, I'll go." He said, his red tipped hair swerved.

Jayln's eyes narrowed. "I won't be scared any longer! I wanna go! I'd help my friends no matter what!" she said happily.

"What's to lose? Plus, you may need my treasure hunting skills…" Rouge said, shrugging.

Kai put a smile on. "Great! Let's go!" she said happily, eyes turning green yet again.

"I don't know if it's a good thing… or a bad thing that she's her happy self again…" Vinny said.

"Gee, Vinny, you're **such** a nice friend…" Knuckles commented sarcastically.

Vinny rolled his eyes. "Well, since we're here for a while… someone entertain us…" he mumbled, leaning against the cracked wall that was broken by Kai.

"Well… I can tell a scary story… since I know all your fears, I think it would be pretty simple." Fear said, pointing it out.

"N-n-no!" they all said, some shaking heads and some saying 'no'. Fear shrugged, sitting down on the floor.

"Hey, Flare… or whatever… why don't you entertain us by telling us how you know Kai and her system so much?" Knuckles asked.

Flare's eyes were pointed down to the ground. He then sighed. "It's kind of a long story…" he said, half-inaudibly.

"Well, judging by the small things, I think we have plenty of time…" Tails said, beginning to sit down. Some sat down while the rest stood, leaning on the walls for support of their newly received injuries.

"Well… a lot happened… and-"

Flare was a young boy at the time he met Kai. It was when she moved from Japan… she was only 1 while Flare was a 3-year-old offspring. Flare was usually happy to have her as company.

"But as I grew older… I noticed that Kai grew paler, weaker, maybe more…" Flare continued, shaking away long lost memories of the past.

Flare usually watched Kai's mother, Kia work in her lab. She kept it secret under the huge mansion that they owned.

(A/N- Kia, Kai… mother/daughter similarities… I didn't think up of the name… my brother did… he wanted me to write that…)

"Her mother, Kia, was a great scientist… she worked on many of the things that was used in the small village we lived in… I often went over, just to spend time with my friend and my idol…"

Flare was usually greeted by Kai's smiling face as a toddler of 5 years old. However, when he turned 6, things changed… most of the time he found Kai, she was often crying and looked beaten up.

"The sad truth of it all is… that I never found out that she was being abused… until she almost died at age 8." Flare said with a sad smile. A small tear formed in his eyes. "At the very same time, I had heard of the Ultimate… up on the ARK. I had told her about him… and she was over-delighted to hear about it… and… she often wondered what it was like to be up all alone up there…"

The day that she was sent to the hospital, Flare arrived there to find Kia crying over the sheet that separated her and her daughter.

"_Flare… don't you see? **I'm** dying too because Kai is the only thing that I love on this earth… my husband, I don't care about… I was forced to marry, like the olden ways of the Japanese…" Kia had said._

"And… like a coincidence, her plans of cyborg-building and my heard of rumors of the Ultimate were somehow formed together… creating a plan on how to get her to live…" Flare said, eyes closed, tears streaming down his cheeks. However, he was not the only one crying. Amy caught herself crying at this point. She wiped her tears away. 

"_Flare… will I die?" the 8-year-old's eyes showed no fear… but curiosity._

"_Don't worry… I… I'll try to help you… no… I **will** help you… I'll cross hell more than once to help a friend like you, Kai…" he had said._

"_What… do they have to do?" Kai's voice had hit him hard._

"_Well… the doctors said… there's internal bleeding in the whole right side of your body… and… your heart… half of it is-" Flare had stopped to wipe the tears from the 8-year-old's face. It was too much for her to bear…_

"Now that I think back… the only reason that the elders made us guard the town is because Kia forced them to so Kai doesn't spend too much time at home… she's a loving mother… too bad that when Kai was 14… after she had come back-" Flare got cut off by a shriek. It wasn't Kai's but Knuckles knew it clearly.

"Rouge!" he yelled.

**Done! Review please!**


	21. Through the Thickness

**Yay! I… updated today! Yay! Anyway, I think that the last chappie was sad… (sigh) **

**Anyway, I just wanna do this again, just in case I don't get reported… Jayln belongs to Dark Sil, Vinny to V.B., Fear, Flare, and Kai to me… (a lot by me, sorry!)**

Knuckles ran towards where he had heard the shriek of terror. Everyone followed right behind him. Under one light bulb, Rouge was found, backing away from something hidden in the darkness.

"I should have known that Eggman would make traps to guard the emeralds!" a voice said.

Kai looked infuriated. "I can't believe this! It got Jayln and Shadow! I'm going after it!" she said angrily.

"Nuh-uh! Not by yourself, you aren't!" Vinny said, grabbing her left arm. He knew that it was that arm that was weaker at this point.

"Yeah… I'm going with you guys too!" Amy said with a brave face.

Kai gave a smile. "Great! We'll get them out of this trap… while all the others help Rouge find the Chaos Emerald hidden around here…" Kai said confidently.

Knuckles nodded, helping Rouge up. "We'll find it… don't worry…" he said.

**Jayln and Shadow…**

"Damn you, Eggman! You're not getting away with this!" Jayln yelled, kicking the cyndrilical prison she was in.

"Hah! You really think that your friends can get you out? Just give up! I see that 'Dark' has…" Eggman said with an evil smirk.

Jayln looked over to the other cylinder to find Shadow on the floor, just sitting there, his eyes bored into the outside world.

"What did you do to him?" Jayln asked angrily.

"Oh, nothing… he's like that because… he is! He's doing that out of his own free will! Well, not really **free** right now, huh?" Eggman said with a smile.

"We **will** get out of here! Our friends will help us!" Jayln said.

"Well, how do you know that they won't fall into my evil traps?" Eggman asked.

Jayln gave him a look of disdain. "You **will **go down…" she murmured.

**Kai, Vinny, and Amy…**

"I can't believe this! We can't get through!" Kai yelled.

The thick metal door in front of them kept them away from everything.

"Don't you think that there are traps over on the other side?" Vinny asked.

"I don't know… we'll just have to find out, huh?" Kai asked with a confident smile.

Vinny and Amy nodded, smiling along with Kai. "Let's do it for Jayln and Shadow!" Amy said happily.

"Yup!" Kai said. She threw the fake emerald over to Vinny.

"Chaos Control!" he yelled.

**I think it was short… but was it good? Review please!**


	22. Flaring Up Lost Hope

**Yay! Another update! I have no idea when to update 'Love Theft'… but, I will… sooner or later…**

**Anyway, Vinny belongs to V.B., Jayln to Dark Sil, and the ones that DON'T belong to SEGA is mine…**

"You must have done something to Shadow!" Jayln yelled.

"Hah! You're giving me too much credit! I've done nothing to the fool!" Eggman said.

Jayln looked over to the other glass prison. Shadow still sat down, just sitting on the floor of the prison.

_I… I can't believe this… I really thought that… Kai can fix all this? I actually had my hope on her? She can't fix this… we're all gone, I just know it… now, the 'friends' I have, I can't see… and Amy… I've failed her once more… I just can't live like this anymore…_ although Jayln and Eggman couldn't have seen it; Shadow felt a tear roll down his cheek.

**Amy, Kai, and Vinny…**

The three appeared on the other side of the thick metal door. "Oh… my… god…" Kai said.

"What you said…" Vinny said, agreeing with Kai.

Inside were an army of robots… but they seemed to be shut off.

"Maybe… if we don't make any noise, they won't wake up…" Amy whispered.

Kai shrugged. "I doubt it… I think that the minute we take a single step, they'll wake up…" she muttered.

"So, why not another Chaos Control?" Vinny asked.

"Because, overloading these fake Chaos Emeralds may cause them to explode… I should know, I built one myself…" Kai mumbled. "So, we can't abuse it…" she said quietly.

"Look, there's the door to Eggman's lab!" Vinny said, pointing past the army of robots.

"Wait… how do we know it isn't a trap?" Amy asked.

"Yeah… we should look for another way, right, Vinny?" Kai asked, pointing up.

**Knux and everyone else…**

"It's over there!" Rouge said, pointing at what seemed to be an endless void of darkness.

"Then, let's go!" Knuckles said.

"Wait… it's too dark there… how will we see?" Flare asked.

"Ah… I sense fear all around…" Fear whispered to himself.

Knuckles snapped his fingers. "Flare, use your fire!" he said quickly. Flare raised an eyebrow as he said this, then shrugged.

"Nothing to lose…" he whispered to himself.

**Jayln and Shadow…**

"Shadow… please don't give up on me…" Jayln whispered over to Shadow's prison.

Shadow's eyes then turned over to Jayln's. He then gave a sigh.

"It's useless… we can't get out…"

"What are you talking about, Shadow? We've been in worse cases!" Jayln said. Her eyes then filled with tears. "Just because we've been captured doesn't mean that you can give up hope in your friends! You really think that all of them gave up hope? No, because if they did, our sorry asses would stay in this place… but… they're still looking for us, aren't they?" Jayln asked, pointing at the huge monitors facing them.

It showed Amy, Kai, and Vinny in the room with the army of robots, and Flare firing the way for everyone to see. Shadow then stood up. He flashed a smile over to Jayln.

"Let's do this…" he muttered. Jayln gave an over-delighted smile.

**I think it was short… oh well… review, please!**


End file.
